This invention relates to a bottle cork remover, especially a cork remover for use on champagne bottles. In some respects the cork remover is similar to the cork remover shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,450 issued to B. Drosky.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,450 shows a cork remover that comprises a cork lifter sleeve 6 slideably positioned within a cylindrical housing 4; the sleeve has an inturned flange at its lower end adapted to underlie a cork on a champagne bottle.
In the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,450 a rockable puller mechanism 8 has a cam-type engagement on a top wall 16 of housing 4. An axial stem member 28 extends upwardly through wall 16 for pivotal connection with mechanism 8. To remove a cork from a bottle, the puller mechanism 8 is rocked around its pivotal connection point with stem member 28. The rocking motion enables the cam portion 42 of mechanism 8 to exert a cam force on housing top wall 16, thereby causing stem member 28 and the associated lifter sleeve 6 to pull the cork out of the bottle.
The rocking motion of puller mechanism 8 in the Drosky apparatus, is somewhat disadvantageous in that a side thrust is applied to housing 4 at housing top wall 16. The person using the apparatus is required to make a positive conscious manual effort to counteract this side thrust; otherwise the bottle may slip out of the person's hand.
Also, the side thrust produced during use of the Drosky apparatus may dislodge the cork remover mechanism from the bottle, especially if the mechanism is only loosely held or retained on the bottle during the initial stage of the cork opening process.